Demon of the Heavenly Sword
by FMASTA9
Summary: Chapter fict by FMASTA9 of Gin Ichimaru revolving around his past when he was still a captain, as well as the horrifying tale of one of his deeds as a cold blooded killer.
1. Chapter 0

**Author's Notes: **Another Bleach chapter story, this one revolving around the past of Gin Ichimaru, back when he was still a captain and what he did before he even started his duties as a captain. I, FMASTA9, invite you to enjoy this eerie tale of our favorite freak of Bleach, I present to you, for your entertainment (FYE, get it?), Demon of the Heavenly Sword! (You know I'm going to repeat that!)

**

* * *

**

**Demon of the Heavenly Sword**

* * *

His face said it all: he could not be trusted. His eyes reduced to slits, an eerie smile stretched across his face that matched his eyes, lead others to believe he was some kind of psychopath. In reality, he was. Captain of squad

three of the thirteen court guard squads of the soul society, Gin Ichimaru, was a mystery. Besides a few currently presiding lieutenants, as well as a few unlucky pedestrians, no one knew of his past. Even those who did know

some of it didn't know all of it, which made discovering the truth about him near impossible. Rumors of his presence in various places around the soul society turned into reality, which in turn, were reduced to mere stories of

fear and insanity. One had recalled when Gin just became captain of squad three, after killing his superior in a public fight to the death, he immediately took a month long vacation the moment he received his captain's jacket.

This raised questions, questions that would not be answered even after the event occurred. Despite having just been nominated captain of the thirteen court guard squads, Gin Ichimaru…was bored. His 'vacation turned out to

be a whim at another occupation: the occupation of a bounty hunter. The tale has been retold numerous times in numerous ways about the soul society, but this one seemed most accurate amongst the rest. This is the tale of

the Demon of the Heavenly Sword.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** Chapter 1, plain and simple. (Gin is so B.A.!) Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 1:** Garbed in a faded white hooded cloak, a horrible disguise if any, Gin walked into the local Rukon District sake joint. He proceeded over to a middle aged man in the corner of the now silent bar. All eyes were on the

oddly dressed stranger. He was stopped about five feet away from the man by another man he guessed was his bodyguard. "Sorry, buddy, that's far enough," the bodyguard spoke roughly as he placed a hand on Gin's cloaked

shoulder, "no one sees the boss without permis-SION!" A hand clenched his throat with lightning speed and overwhelming force. He seemed to rise a few inches off the floor, despite being practically the same size. "I didn't

come here to talk to trash like you," a pleased voice spoke from beneath the hood. Gin tossed the guard through the wall on the opposite side of the bar, the guard landing outside and scurrying away screaming like a lunatic.

"Impressive skills," the middle-aged man rose from his seat. "Would you…like to…have a seat?" The man choked on his words as the cloaked figure stood there and said nothing, which frightened him just as much as it did

everyone else if not more. "A glass of milk please," Gin stated as he walked over and sat down at the man's table. The man smiled nervously with a sigh of relief, and motioned to a waitress for the requested milk with an

approving, "Of course! Of Course!" When it came, neither one had said a word to each other. Acknowledging its existence, Gin picked up the glass and downed its contents in one gulp, which was impressive for the size of the

glass. With a satisfied sigh, he placed the cup back on the table and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Now…where do I begin?" Gin revealed his smiling face to the man, which made him overly nervous once again. "Let's see,

Tabachi was it?" The man nodded at this, confirming that it was his name. "Tabachi, the master of hunters? Good…now, I don't have all day, so listen and listen well." Tabachi gulped as he spoke in his cheery tone, nervously

awaiting what he was about to say next. "I'm looking for temporary employment as a bounty hunter, all I request is one job, that one job being the most difficult and life threatening you've got," his cheerful tone definitely

made this conversation sound more creepy than it actually was (his eerie smile wasn't helping either). It was as if he enjoyed the hunt, the kill, the fun…"Well, I regularly don't do this for strangers, but for you my friend, I'm

willing to make an exception," Tabachi returned a nervous grin, "I have the poster right here on my person for just such an occasion, and if it's to your liking, the job's yours. Just don't blame me if you get yourself killed."

"You don't have to worry about that." Tabachi pulled out an old poster and unraveled it. It revealed the face of a particularly young man. The price below his portrait read seven million, and the name was familiar to him.

Jeibatsu Tenroi. Not much was known about him other than that he used to belong to the thirteen court guard squads, which meant this could get interesting for Gin. He got up and began to walk out the door, but was

stopped by Tabachi. "Hey, what do they call you stranger?" There was a slight pause. He slowly turned his cloaked head and said, "Call me Gin."


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **Chapter 2, simply put, of Demon of the Heavenly Sword! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: **Gin went around asking for the whereabouts of Jeibatsu Tenroi. After thirteen villages, two towns, and practically every sake joint in all four districts, no luck. Gin sighed. Everyone he asked either never heard of

him, or claimed he was dead. "This simply won't do, not the happy ending I was expecting," he said to himself, "I hate when that happens." His tone turned angry, as he was never known for being denied his way and liking it.

This changed, however, when his senses picked up on a flux of spiritual pressure coming from the east, towards the woods. An obvious place to venture, Gin departed immediately on the spot. In the center of the woods, the

figure withdrew his sword from the rebel leader, who fell to the ground cursing him. Sheathing his sword, he turned to leave but stopped, sensing that he was not alone. Turning around, he noticed the white-cloaked specter

beaming at him from atop the branch of a nearby tree. "You must be Jeibatsu Tenroi, pleased to meet you," Gin spoke cheerfully. "Who are you? Another bounty hunter, if so, I suggest you leave now, or else you'll end up like

your friends here," his voice strongly stated. "These trash are not my friends, but I assure you when this is over, you may end up as dead as they are." Jeibatsu stepped forward into a light spot, revealing his form and

unsheathing his sword. The poster stared back at Gin. His face matched the portrait, a little older, but exact all the same. He wore the standard soul reaper pants, but the top was replaced with a sleeveless, uplifted collar jacket

that matched his short purple hair. He wore no socks with his tabi and was covered in several bandages on his body, most likely from previous encounters. Gin smirked. It was him. "Not likely, twenty years running from the

soul society, I'm not going to be killed now," Jeibatsu barked confidently, "you are strong, of that I can tell. But before I kill you, at least tell me your name." The white-cloaked figure flash stepped down to ground level,

surprising Jeibatsu knowing that he was from the thirteen court guard squads as well. "Gin Ichimaru, at your service," he spoke cheerfully as he removed his hood, revealing his silver hair and smiling face. "Gin…Ichimaru?

You're that newly elected captain of squad three, what the hell are you doing hunting bounties," Jeibatsu hesitated to speak out of shear terror. They never sent a captain after him before. "Oh. For an exile, you're sure kept

up to date on current events," Gin was somewhat surprised. "I have my methods, but that's besides the point. Captain or not, I can't let you live after seeing my face!" Jeibatsu charged at Gin, sword raised for battle. He

skidded to a halt halfway between their previous distances. "Of course, I figure I'd need to take on a captain with all my power, so here it goes," he said smiling, raising his sword. "Now rip him to shreds, KIBA!" His sword

transformed into two double-clawed wrist blades. "This is Kiba, my zan-pak-to's shikai form, if the blades touch you, you'll die of the poison it injects within a matter of hours!" Jeibatsu then prepared to charge again, blades

prepared to strike, determined to make Gin Ichimaru disappear. He charged at Gin, letting out a loud battle cry. When he reached Gin, he made a long horizontal swipe with his clawed arm at him. When he felt no contact

and saw no one there, he sensed the need to look up. Gin was floating mid-air, apparently having jumped right over the attack. Gin then whispered something to Jeibatsu. "Now shoot him dead." And out of his pocket came a

bright flash of light.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Believe it or not, this is the final chapter. I know, it's a bummer, but I assure, the ending will leave your little bloodlusts quenched and your fond memories of Gin Ichimaru stained with blood., so enjoy the last chapter of: Demon of the Heavenly SWORD! by FMASTA9.**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: **"Shinso." Gin finished his previous incantation, his eyes opened and his smile widened. Blood splattered across the forest floor, and it continued to drip off of the long blade stuck in the tree several feet away,

emerging from the hilt in Gin's hand that pierced Jeibatsu's chest. Jeibatsu couldn't comprehend what just happened. How a master level swordsman was defeated so swiftly and without effort, no answer came to him that

made sense other than the fact that Gin was a captain-level soul reaper. "God…spear, huh," Jeibatsu threw up blood, "a pure spectacle…compared to a dog." "It seems you're not as good as they claim you to be, Tenroi. How

the soul society failed to catch you b now is beyond me," Gin gloated to the dying exile. "That white sword…those red eyes…they don't fit. It's as if you were some demon granted a heavenly weapon," Jeibatsu struggled to

speak. Gin's sword retracted back into its short sword form, causing more blood to spill from Jeibatsu's wound, which lead him to fall to the floor in a pool of his own blood, dead. "Bye-bye now," Gin joked as he closed his eyes

and walked away. He returned to the sake joint where his employer, Tabachi, awaited his return. "Ah, Gin, you're alive! Got him did you? Sit, I'll order a glass of milk," he struggled to speak in one sentence out of pure joy,

his drunken lips spitting everywhere. Gin just smiled his usual smile. "So where is he, I'm eager to pay you for the bastard!" Gin said nothing. "Is there a problem?" "I left him back in the woods," Gin grinned evilly. "Wha…

why?" "I guess I lost interest…oopsie," Gin shrugged innocently. "Wha-lost interest? What interest did you have hunting him down in the first place?" There was a pause. "I guess I was eager…eager to kill a comrade again,"

his tone turned serious. Tabachi backed up from the captain in disguise, fearing the state of his partner's sanity. "Why would you be eager to kill a comrade…wait, then that would mean you're-huh!" Blood covered the pure

white sword that extended from the floor, through Tabachi, and out of the ceiling (and probably stretched into the midnight sky). His red eyes stared at the skewered man. "Because I enjoy it." The sword retracted and

Tabachi collapsed. Gin got up and dropped some coins on the bar that he picked out of Tabachi's pocket and proceeded to drink the glass of milk that awaited him in one swig. A sigh of content followed his placing of the glass

back on the bar. "Now that I have your attention, I want you all to remember this," Gin spoke to the residents of the sake joint with a grin, "my name is Gin Ichimaru, demon of the heavenly sword and recently elected

captain of squad three of the thirteen court guard squads." The room was filled with gasps and whispers at his proclamation, a captain of the soul society was a rarity around these parts. Silence enveloped the room. "All of

you pay heed that I was never here and Tabachi was merely assassinated by a rival dealer, understand?" Silence. "Good," his smile widened as he raised his hood and walked out into the thundering sky. A rain of blood

poured over that bar that night, as every one of the tenants would remember the name of the man that visited them that evening. Gin Ichimaru, demon of the heavenly sword, a title he liked the sound of, and kept in his

list of nicknames he's been called over the years. It went near the top of course, as it represented the day he had opened his eyes…twice.


End file.
